Time to Paint ( chapter 1)
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: A Story for my lovely Katie Just a sweet Travis story ...I promise smut will appear!
1. Chapter 1

Time to Paint!

"Dammit" Katie mumbled under her breath as she crumbles up yet another piece of paper that she was painting on.

She was in her college art class working on an assignment that was assigned to them the day before the professor had left the art room unlocked so the students could work on their art in between classes.

"I'm not going to get this done" she says to the empty room.

She was getting more and more frustrated with every crumpled up piece of paper she threw towards the trash can. This assignment was making her anxiety go up and making her want to cry. She was working so hard on it but nothing was coming out like she wanted.

She didn't notice one of the other students standing in the door it was Travis the one boy in the class that she had a crush on.

"Dammit ….I'm done I can't do this" she sighs trying hard to hold back the tears of frustration that was starting to fall.

"I bet it looks great" she heard someone say …jumping it startled her she didn't know anyone was there feeling her face grow red as she looked up from her painting and seeing that it was Travis the cute boy that sit in front of her.

"Oh god you scared me" she says her hand going to her chest.

"I was about done …you can have the room" she says grabbing her brushes and walking them to the sink to clean them out …..also turning away from him so he could not see that her face was so red.

"Yep I was right it does look great…Katie you really need more confidence in your work" he says looking at her painting.

"Thanks …um you know my name" she ask her face growing even redder.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I" he ask with a smirk on his face.

"I mean I don't talk much in class and we have never talked." She answered

"I …just sorry never mind" she mumbled gathering her paints to put in her bag.

"You don't have to leave …there is plenty of room we can both work here" he says as he was sitting up his painting.

Looking at his amazing artwork …..she decided that it was time for her to leave.

"No that's ok I was done" she mumbled as she scurried out of the door.

Walking back to her dorm she was embarrassed both by her painting and by how red her face was just looking at him she hoped he had not noticed.

The next day was her next art class she decided that for the sake of her embarrassment and that her painting was not done she decided to do something she had never done and skip a class.

She decided that since she was not going to class she was going to work on her art …hopefully the professor will let her turn it in late. She worked on the painting all day in between the other classes she had. She finally decided that she had the best she could do and hopefully it would get her a good grade if he would even take it.

The next day she grabbed her painting so she could drop it off at her professor's office on her way to her next class. She was walking down the hall to her professor's office when she heard someone say her name.

"Katie…..hey Katie" She turned to see that it was Travis her face red once again.

"Oh hey sorry I ….was …..um distracted." She said, looking up at him her heart fluttered when she seen his blue eyes.

"Oh that's ok… so I missed you in class yesterday ...I really wanted to see your painting." He said looking down at the painting in her hand.

She was struck by hearing him say that he "missed" her in class.

"Oh yeah wasn't feeling too well" she lied.

"Can I see your painting….I bets its great" he ask with a grin on his face that would put the sun to shame.

She turned the painting around so he could see it.

"It's alright" she sighed looking at him his eyes traveling over the art work.

He reaches out and takes it from her hands she noticed how big his hands were as he was holding the painting.

"What do you mean….it's alright …..it's great" he says looking at her.

"Thanks" she says taking the picture back from him.

"It looks great but if you ever want any help or just someone to tell you how awesome your paintings are…. I would be happy to do both" he smirked

" Um…..thanks" she mumbles her face getting red.

"Can I give you my number ...you know in case you need me to help" he ask

All she could do was nod as she handed him her phone.

He smirked, as he put his number in her phone handing it back to her.

"Well if you ever need any help ….or you know if you wanna just hang out" he said

"Thanks" she said putting her phone back into her pocket.

She walked to the professor's office …..still not knowing how she was able to do that since she lost the ability to function when he gave her his number and told her to call if she ever wanted to "just hang out."

2 weeks later:

It had been two weeks since Travis had given her his number, they had been talking more in class, they talked about art a lot and he had helped her a few times on some assignments. She was loving every minute of it.

"So how are you spending this week break" Travis ask her as they walked to class.

"I was planning on working on that assignment he gave us but the art room is gonna be locked so I don't know yet." She answered.

"Well... um I have a studio at my house, it's not far from here if you want you can come over we can work on it together." He said looking at her with the most innocent look on his face she had ever seen.

"Oh that's …cool…..I don't know" she mumbled trying not to look at him she was embarrassed she didn't know what to think about him inviting her over to his… house.

She started working on her art once again getting frustrated with her art again. She was trying to decide if she wanted to call Travis to take him up in the offer to help her on her assignment. She thought about it and she knew she needed a good grade on this assignment and she kinda was interested in seeing him again. So she decided text him.

"Hey this is Katie I was just wondering if maybe you could help me on my piece." She texted laying her phone on her bed trying to fight the urge to text him back and tell him never mind.

Her phone went off alerting her she had a message it took her a second to look at the text. She picked up her phone and read the message "Of course I would love to help you….you can come over today if you want."

"Sure if you have the time." She texted back. She started to gather her stuff up she needed to work on her piece when she heard the phone go off.

"Of course I have the time to help you I will always have time to help you" before she could register that he was actually flirting with her phone went off again "Meet me at the gas station beside the school I will come get you, you can follow me to my place."

"Ok" was all she get her fingers to type she had gotten nervous all of a sudden not sure if she should actually go. She sit and thought about it for a while and decided that yeah she would go she really needed help on this piece.

She finished gathering her things and finally found her keys she put her stuff in the passenger seat of her car. It took her a minutes to actually start her car ….second thinking going over there again. She finally turned her car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

On the very short drive to the gas station she changed her mind 10 times finally deciding that she was being ridiculous and all they was gonna do was work on their homework. As she pulled into the gas station she saw him standing by his car and her stomach was full of butterflies all of a sudden she wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tutoring Chapter 2

"Hey I thought you had got lost" Travis laughed as she pulled up beside him with her window down.

"Sorry" was all she could get out.

"No need to be sorry, you can just follow me" he said with a grin on his face.

The drive from the gas station to his house was only a few minutes but in those few minutes the butterflies had multiplied.

"Here we are" he said as they got out of their cars he walked to the back seat of her car to help her get her stuff.

"Thanks, this is nice" she said looking up at his house.

They walked into his house, and already she could see his art on the walls.

"Did you do all these, they are great" she says looking at a painting on the wall.

"Yeah most of them, thanks" he said looking over at her with that grin that made her knees weak.

As they are walking through the house she can hear some muffled sounds as they got closer to what she as guessing was his studio.

"Dammit, Scud what the hell" Travis yelled walking through the door to the studio.

She peaked over Travis's shoulder she saw a guy that looked a hell of a lot like Travis with a girl straddling his lap.

"Sorry brother …..she really likes art" he moans with a smirk on his face.

"Well hurry up we, got stuff we need to do" Travis says backing up and shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, that was my brother" he says trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"That's ok" she says looking down at her shoes.

"How about we got the kitchen find something to drink, by the sounds of her they are almost done" he smirks taking her by the elbow and walking towards the kitchen.

They go to the kitchen and he finds them something to drink.

"So, have you always been interested in art" Travis ask her taking a drink of his water.

"Yea, I just don't think that I'm that good at it yet." She answers him sitting her glass down on a coaster on the counter.

"I liked your painting, that you done for class….I really liked it." He said

"There brother, the room is all yours" they hear, both of them looking towards the living room seeing Scud and his lap straddler coming through the living room.

"Oh by the way this is Sammi" Scud says nodding towards his lap straddler

"Sorry about that, Josh said no one was gonna be home." She says looking at Travis and then over at Katie.

"That's ok I should have knocked first" Travis said looking at Scud with a bit of aggravation in his eyes.

"Ah, well, hell you two have some fun, me and Sammi has other shit to do" he says to Travis with a wink.

"She come over so I could help her on her painting" Travis said his aggravations getting worse

"Then, help her brother" Scud smirks slapping his brother on the back as he makes his way out the door.

"I'm sorry, he's an ass" Travis says.

"That's ok" Katie says

"Well since we finally have to the studio, let's go work on that project" Travis said nodding towards the studio.

Walking into the studio she was amazed by the painting that was on the wall.

"Oh my God, did you do that" She ask staring at the work on the wall.

"Yeah, still working on it, it's not done yet" he said standing beside her. She could feel his body heat and the effect it had on her was making her a bit nervous.

He gathered the stuff they needed to work on their assignment and sit her materials up for her.

"Thanks, I could have done that" she says grinning at him.

"No problem, I like doing things for you" he said setting his materials up right beside hers.

They worked on their assignments laughing and talking, him helping her when she ask for it and him asking her for advice. She was having a wonderful time kicking herself for even second guessing herself about going to his house. He as being a gentlemen she really liked that about him.

"So you getting hungry" he ask looking over at her "I know I am" he said

She didn't even think about being hungry until he said something about it.

"Yeah, food would be nice" she said.

"Do you like Chinese food" he ask

"Yeah" she answered nodding her head

"Good, I'll go order some takeout" he said standing up

"Here let me get you some money" she said standing up heading towards her purse.

"No I invited you over I'll pay for dinner" he said waving her money away.

"Are you sure" she said

"Of course, Babe" he smiled walking out the door not given her enough time to respond to him calling her "babe".

"Food will be here soon" he said walking through the door.

"Thanks …..ok, um you called me ….um babe" she said looking at her feet.

"Sorry I just …um why" she mumbled

"Im sorry I didn't meet to offend you" he said looking at her

"You didn't …I just don't know why" she said finally lookin up at him

"Um….. I like you …a lot" he said his eyes meeting hers.

"Oh" she said her face getting red.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I just thought you may like me" he said walking back to his art.

They sit there in silence for a while, working on their art.

"I do like you" she finally mumbles.

"I'm glad, because I really like hanging out with you" he said looking over at her.

They hear a knock at the door, bringing them back to what was going on around them. They get up and go to the kitchen. They eat their takeout talking about their friendship that had now moved into the relationship category.

"Damn, it's getting late" Travis said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah I better go, is it ok if I leave my stuff here." She ask getting up from the couch picking up her purse.

"Of course, come back over tomorrow we can finish them." He said standing up reaching for her hand.

He pulls her close to him his mouth meeting hers, his arms rapping themselves around her pulling her even closer, she could feel butterflies in her stomach and her knees were weak as she parted her lips allowing him to slip his tongue in their tongues dancing and intertwined.

"Damn" he moans looking at her.

"Yeah" she breaths.

He walks her to the door, his hand not leaving the small part of her back. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said kissing her again.

"Yeah, sure will" she answers.

Walking to her car she could not get the smile off her face, she could still feel his lips on hers she can still taste him on her tongue and she wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

Tutoring Chapter 3

She drives back to Travis's house a bit nervous and excited, she was happy to be going back to his house to see him again.

She gets out of her car and walks to the door, knocking on the door.

"Come in Katie, I'm in the studio" she hears.

As she walks through the door she is amazed again by his art work on the walls he is such a great artist.

As she steps through the door of the studio she is struck by what she sees. Travis standing in a pair of jeans no shirt his broad shoulders, on display. She can feel those butterflies again, a bit more than before.

He turns to see her, his built chest on display, she can feel her face get red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want paint on my shirt… I'll put one on" He says picking his shirt up off the counter.

"No that's ok" she says trying to keep her face from getting any redder.

"I'm glad, you came back I figured I scared you off with that kiss." Travis said with a grin on his face that would put the sun to shame. Throwing the shirt back on the counter.

He walks towards the door meeting her pulling her into a hug nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Well I was a bit nervous about coming back…but not because of the kiss." she said into his bare chest.

"Why?" Travis ask raising up and looking down at her.

"It's just been a while since I was in a relationship" she said looking up at him.

"Well it looks like we will both be new at this relationship thing" he laughed, making her laugh.

"Let's go work on those pieces" he said taking her hand into his.

They work on their pieces laughing and talking….kissing ….a lot.

"It's done" she says looking at her piece loving it.

"Thanks for all the help with it" she says leaning over kissing him.

"You didn't need that much help, you are talented" he said looking at her painting.

"So since we are done you wanna help me on that one" he ask nodding towards the painting on the wall.

"Um…..I will watch you …..work on it …don't want to mess it up" she says looking up at the amazing work on the wall.

"You won't mess it up ...come on" he says taking her hand pulling her up with him.

"So this could get messy …and that's a very nice shirt" he said looking her up and down.

"See…. another reason I will just watch" she said with a grin.

"Can't get out of it that easy he said ….hold on" he said as he left the studio.

In just a few minutes he came back through the studio door holding a shirt in his hand.

"Here change into this" he said handing the shirt over to her.

"Uh ok" she said huffing she really didn't want to mess up his artwork.

"No huffing …..there is a bathroom over there" he grins pointing towards the bathroom.

She walks to the bath room, changing into the shirt that he had given her …..she could smell him on the shirt …she loves the smell of him. As she walks out of the bathroom she sees that he had buckets of paint sitting around him on the floor.

"You ready to paint" he says handing her a paint brush.

"I really don't want to ruin your art" she says looking at him trying to make him change his mind about her helping.

''You won't" he answers grinning at her.

They start working on the art on the wall her asking him what he needed her to do ….sometimes that involved painting other times that involved kissing.

"See I told you I would mess something up" she says looking at a mistake she had made on his painting.

"Where did you mess up" he says looking over at her.

"Right there" she says pointing at a smudge on the painting.

"Babe, that didn't mess up the painting" he grins " It just looks even better now" he says as he playfully dots her nose with his paintbrush.

"See that smudge didn't mess up that piece of art" he says grabbing her pulling her towards him.

"I thought I was cheesy" she laughs pulling back enough to leave a streak of paint on his chest.

"Glad I took my shirt off" he says.

"Yeah me too" she laughs and in a split second she has squatted down and had two handfuls of paint smearing them over his chest and stomach.

That's all it took he had grabbed a handful of paint and was rubbing it in her hair. He pulled her to him and pulled her into a deep kiss…. This kiss was different it was full of need and lust and she was feeling the same way.

She tangles her hands into his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. She could feel his hands at the hem of her shirt, all she could do was nod her head her lips not leaving his only so he could get the shirt off of her.

Her hands fumble with the buttons on her jeans…..this makes him laugh.

"Here let me help" he moans his hand working fast on her buttons. She steps back and slides them off of her hips slipping out of her shoes and pants hitting the ground. Her hands are shaky as she undoes his pants as he slides his shoes off of his feet, she pulls his pants off of his hips letting him kick them off.

He pulls her close to him, his lips finding hers the need is strong between them, he wraps his arms around her as he lays her on the floor kissing her cheek, her neck, his lips leaving goose bumps all over her body. His thumbs slide under her bra tracing the skin, looking at her for permission he pushes her bra up freeing her breast, his thumbs lightly sweeping over her nipples making her moan.

"Oh my God" she is sighing at just a light touch.

She pulls the bra off of her tossing it the side, her hands explore his body loving every inch him, as she slowly makes her way to his boxers, her hands at the elastic of his boxer.

She is stopped as his mouth finds her nipple gently sucking on it his tongue doing wonders on her, his rough hands sliding down her body, his hands resting at the hem of her panties. Once again he looks at her for permission as he slides one hand into her panties. His fingers are just as talented at his tongue as he drawls moans from between her lips as he gently rubs her clit making her even wetter then she already was.

"Oh my God….Travis" she moans quietly into his ear.

Her hands go back to work sliding his boxers off of him.

"Please" she sighs

He takes his hand out of her panties sitting up on his knee, sliding her panties off of her, kissing his way up her legs, up her stomach, leaving goose bumps all over her as he kisses up her, neck.

"Shit" he groans.

"What" she says a bit frustrated.

"No condom" he groans again his face red this time.

"One on my purse" she giggles looking over at him.

"See I knew there was a reason I liked you" he grinned as he crawls over to her purse, handing it to her.

She finds the condom and hands it to him. She watches as he rolls the condom over his very hard very impressive length.

He leans back down going right back to kissing her neck like he never missed a beat, moving her legs so they wrap around him he slowly starts to push into her giving her time to adjust to his size, before pushing in a little more his lips meeting hers catching a moan.

He starts to get a rhythm in his thrust, as she starts to move her hips meeting his thrust.

"My God, you're so beautiful" he says looking down at her.

She moves her hands to his hips urging him to go deeper.

"Travis ….Deeper" she moans

He obliges her request as his thrust starts to go deeper, her moaning and breathless request urging him on. Her nails leaving marks on his back, the sounds of their love making filling the studio.

"Right …..there ….oh my god yes" she moans her legs tightening around him, her hands going back to his hips.

"Ah shit….babe you feel so good" he groans responding to her shallow moans, of his name.

"Travis …..oh god…oh shit" she screams as her orgasm takes over all of her muscles tensing up her nails digging into his back leaving marks that are gonna leave bruises.

Hearing her scream his name, sets him over the edge his thrust become frantic as his orgasm takes over he buries his face in the crook of her neck she can hear him moan her name as his thrust start to slow.

He kisses her neck, working his way up to her mouth, his lips find hers, their kiss is full of passion, and she can feel him pull of her. He lays beside her head on his arm.

"That …..was …. Amazing" he tells her looking over at her loving the look in her eyes.

'"My god" was her response as she throws her hand on his paint covered chest.

They lay in silence for a while just looking at each other, hands exploring each other.

"How about we go wash this paint off of us" he says picking at the paint in her hair.

"Sounds good" she giggles kissing his paint covered chest.


End file.
